duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
None of the Above
"None of the Above" is a song by Duran Duran, released as a single in Japan from The Wedding Album by Toshiba-EMI in 1994. About the song Going from "Femme Fatale" to "None of the Above" on The Wedding Album is interesting, because these two songs are nothing alike. "None of the Above" has the beats and rhythm of a club jam with very confident lyrics. The hook proclaims "I am, I myself alone/Realize I never need to use no-one/Money, power, holy roads/Freedom puts my faith in none above." B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes *"None of the Above" (Drizabone Mix) - 4:41 (Japan 3" Edit) *"None of the Above" (Drizabone 12" Mix) - 6:38 (12" Extended Mix) *"None of the Above" (Remix by Drizabone) - 4:07 (US Promo Edit) Track listing CD: Capitol DPRO-79853 (Promo US) #"None of the Above" (Edit) - 4:07 #"None of the Above" (LP Version) - 5:18 CD: EMI TODP-2452 (Japan) #"None of the Above" (Edit) - 4:41 #"None of the Above" (12" Extended Mix) 6:38 #"None of the Above" (LP Mix) - 5:18 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards With: *Fergus Gerrand - drums Lyrics I am I myself alone and realize I never need to use no one When it comes down to my soul freedom puts my faith in none of the above There was a time I was so afraid of everything people around me said And I wanted to hide my face in the shadows There was a time on a bed of nails I was dreaming the plan up that could not fail But no power under the sun could pull it together Can't take this attitude I've got to show now I've got to move on God knows where I'm going to it's a lonely burning question I am I myself alone and realize I never need to use no one money power holy roads Freedom puts my faith in none of the above If there's a time (if there's a time) that we ever see (ever see) The nature of life in reality (reality) Oh I want to be there to kick out the answer I can't take this attitude I've gotta show now I've got to move on (gotta move on) God knows where I'm going to it's a lonely burning question I am I myself alone (all alone) and realize I never need to use no one Money power holy roads (holy roads) freedom puts my faith in none of the above I am I myself alone (all alone) I realize I never need to use no one When it comes down to my soul (to my soul) freedom puts my faith in none of the above I am I myself alone (on my own alone) and realize I never need to use no one (use no one) Money power holy roads (holy roads, holy roads, holy roads) Freedom puts my faith in none of the above I am I myself alone (myself alone) and realize I never need to use no one When it comes down to my soul freedom puts my faith in none of the above None of the above, my faith in none of the above, none of the above I stand by none of the above, none of the above, I stand by none of the above None of the above See also *Duran Duran - Song List References * DuranDuran.com Category:Duran Duran songs Category:The Wedding Album singles